


A Bet

by notgregarious



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, F/M, M/M, dating bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama Shuu and Kamishiro Rize are the perfect pair. They're both intelligent, gorgeous, and charming. They're also both ghouls. And they happen to have their sights (and stomachs) set on the same poor university student, Kaneki Ken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing tokyo ghoul fanfiction but I plan on having fun with it

Tsukiyama surveyed the campus with disinterest. While there were many people around, no one in particular caught his eye. Kamishiro Rize had told him that Kamii had a good selection of food, and while there were certainly some that might turn out surprisingly savory with the proper preparation, he didn’t see any that struck him as anything special.

Meals were getting increasingly easy to come by. Tsukiyama was tall, handsome, refined, and rich. He had no shortage of people approaching him with lust in their eyes. Rize was the same. A beautiful woman with a coy personality that drew in everyone around her. 

And frankly speaking, they were both bored. 

“See anyone you like, Tsukiyama-san?” Rize asked, lacing her fingers together in front of her.

“The young lady over by the fountain has a lovely eye colour,” Tsukiyama said, “But the condition of her skin is poor.”

“So picky, Tsukiyama-san,” Rize laughed, “The name ‘Gourmet’ certainly suits you.”

A young man suddenly passed by them and Tsukiyama’s attention was caught by the uniqueness of his scent. Tsukiyama’s eyes followed the young man as he sat down at a picnic table nearby and pulled a book out of his bag. He was slender without a lot of muscle and his straight black hair looked silky and smooth. A small smile played around his lips as he read.

Delicious. Tsukiyama shifted in his seat. That boy was going to be his at all costs. But first he had to make sure Rize didn’t sink her teeth into him. It would such a waste for a dish like that to fall into the gluttonous stomach of such an unrefined woman who didn’t understand the delicacy of gourmet food. 

“I don’t think we’ll find anything worthwhile here,” Tsukiyama said, standing abruptly, “Why don’t we try the mall?”

“You can go if you like,” Rize said breezily, “As for me, I think I’ve found someone interesting.”

Her eyes slid towards the young man and then to Tsukiyama. She smiled darkly. So she smelled him too. Tsukiyama tried to hide his displeasure. 

“Aren’t you leaving?” Rize asked. 

“Shall we drop the pretenses, Kamishiro-san?” Tsukiyama said with a genial smile, “It’s clear that we’re both enamored by the same succulent dish.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tsukiyama-san,” Rize replied, “I know I didn’t raise any false pretenses.”

Tsyukiyama grit his teeth and glowered down at her for a moment. She leered back. 

“Well then, I propose a challenge for the both of us,” Tsukiyama said, recovering himself. He twirled the end of his bangs with a finger.

“What sort of challenge?” Rize asked. Her body position remained natural, but Tsukiyama could tell that her muscles were tensed. He would have to tread carefully. Knowing Rize, she wouldn’t hesitate to destroy the fragile bounds of their mutual acquaintanceship if it got in the way of a meal.

“Let’s make a bet, shall we, Kamishiro-san?” Tsukiyama smiled, “Whoever catches the heart of that young man gets to eat him.”

“That’s too easy, Tsukiyama-san” Rize giggled, “And aren’t you at a disadvantage, being a man?”

“Not at all,” Tsukiyama replied smoothly, “And of course we shall set rules in place to make it more interesting.”

“Rules?” Rize repeated with interest.

“For example, we shall take turns in wooing him,” Tsukiyama suggested, “And we cannot interfere with the other while they’re with him.”

“How long shall each turn last?” Rize asked, “It’ll be pretty boring if I win before you even get a chance to compete.”

“You’re hilarious, mon cherie,” Tsukiyama drawled, “Does alternating every other day sound agreeable?” 

“Interesting,” Rize said, taking a sip of coffee. 

“Flirting is allowed but you can’t take him to a hotel right away,” Tsukiymama said, lacing his fingers together in front of him, “Of course, if he invites you himself that’s an entirely different matter. But absolutely no tasting before the bet is finished.”

“And how do we decide on the winner?” Rize asked.

“The winner is whoever first receives the words ‘I love you’ from those plump lips of his!” Tsukiyama said, waving a finger, “And you can’t simply coerce him into it like some barbarian, Kamishiro-san. It must be of his own accord!”

“Oh my, Tsukiyama-san!” Rize raised her eyebrows, “Do you think he’s even bold enough to make such a confession?”

“If you don’t think so, then why not back out of this bet and let me have him?” Tsukiyama said with a smile.

“Not going to happen,” Rize licked her lips as she glanced at the boy out of the corner of her eye, “He’s exactly my type.”

“I share your sentiments,” Tsukiyama agreed. 

Tsukiyama eyed the boy once more. There was no way he was going to let Rize have him. No, the one to savour him would be Tsukiyama alone!

 

Kaneki felt a slight chill run down his back. Strange, he thought as he glanced up at the clear sky, it was pretty warm out today.

**Author's Note:**

> run away, Kaneki, run far far away!


End file.
